mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 6
Jake & Violet: Nightmare Crown!? Zain: Why does that sound so familiar? ---- 8 hours earlier... ---- In a dark room, Amanda J., Zain, Katrina and Beebee are cowering in a corner. Amanda J.: Who-who are you? ???: I am a friend of which you have just met. I am.... I actually have no idea what I'm saying. A light flashes through the room. ???: My name is Darra, sacred person of the temple. Katrina: Why are you here? Darra: Some weird man asked me to help him, and he locked me in this room. I've been trying to get out of here for a while. This room, something feels wrong about it, like a dark aura roams free throughout this area. Zain: What? Darra: The other day, I heard something about an object called the Nightmare Crown, and this crystal ball showed me that the crown can cause chaos and fear throughout the land. The orb also showed a conversation between that weird man, and another person, who I couldn't see. He said that people would be trapped here.... probably you four. Katrina: OMG! That reminds me! Earlier, there were, like, 20 of us in this room with lava in it. I wonder what happened to them? Amanda J.: Yeah, we should probably go find them. Darra: Mind if I come with you? I know a way out. Zain: Didn't you say that you were trying to find a way out? Darra: Yes, but I found one a long time ago, but I can't get to it. Darra points upward. Darra: See, there's a hole in the ceiling, with what looks like a lever. Maybe it will let us out if we can get to it. Zain sits down. Zain: Sure. That could work. But, how are we gonna get up there? Beebee: Human pyramid! Everyone looks at Beebee, like she's mad. Zain: Have you ever done a human pyramid? Beebee: So many times! I used to be a cheerleader. Amanda J.: Okay then! Let's make a human pyramid. Me and Zain will be on the bottom, Katrina and Darra can be on us, and Beebee could get up to the top. Zain: Beebee, do you even know HOW to work a lever. Beebee: Yeah, I'm not shooptid. Zain: Stupid. Beebee: I knew that. The five form a human pyramid, and Beebee flips the switch, a hole in the ground opens up where they are standing, and they all fall in. Darra: Don't worry! Darra waves her fingers, and the five start falling slowly. Zain: That is SO COOL! How'd you do that? Darra: I'm a Drow, a magical being. Amanda J.: Aren't Drows usually evil? Darra: I'm the Pure Drow of Wisdom, or whatever. Zain: Cool. The five land on the ground, and look forward at a wall, where the see a giant shadow. Darra screams. Darra: Sorry. Everyone slowly turns around, and everyone screams. ---- 8 hours later... ---- Zain: Ahh, Good times. Katrina: I wonder what happened to Darra?